Digital photos often undergo a process referred to as cropping. Cropping is the process of cutting a smaller photo out of a larger photo. Typically, a smaller rectangle is formed around an object of relevance. This rectangle then becomes the outer borders of a new photo, often referred to as the cropped image. Various machine readable instructions that allow users to view, edit, and manage photo files include such a cropping feature.
Photos may be cropped for a variety of reasons. It may be the case that a user wishes to remove various objects from an image. Thus, a new image is formed that focuses on the desired objects while removing the undesired objects. In some cases, a photo may have to have a particular size or aspect ratio. For example, if the user is creating a photo album, there may be spaces designed for photos of a specific size. Thus, the user crops various images to fit within those spaces.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.